marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN579)
; formerly , , former partner of Amazing Spider-Man | Relatives = Connie O'Hara (mother) Tyler Stone (father) George O'Hara (foster father) Gabriel O'Hara (maternal half-brother) Kron Stone (paternal half-brother) Poison (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building; Babylon Towers, Nueva York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown) Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, geneticist, vigilante, scientist | Education = Advanced degree in genetics | Origin = Human mutate (Freaker) | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Quotation = You're as brave and unselfish as another guy who goes by the handle Spider-Man. You're a worthy successor to the name. | Speaker = Mary Jane Watson | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Edge of Time | HistoryText = Not much is known about Miguel's past, although it can be assumed that it followed an identical path to that of his Earth-928 counterpart. Shattered Dimensions Spider-Man was recruited by the Madame Web of the Heroic Age into her group of Spider-Men to recover the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos that landed in his time after his predecessor, Peter Parker, accidentally destroyed it. Shadow of Alchemax While trying out his new spider-sense Madame Web gave him, he was attacked by a mysterious holder of a tablet fragment. The attacker, who identified himself as Hobgoblin, continued to mock O'Hara due to the irony that Miguel didn't know anything about him despite their namesakes' history. After Miguel retrieved the fragment, he deducted that "Hobbie" and his Goblin Armor could only be created by Alchemax. Spider-Man was present when Scorpion attacked a Public Eye patrol to obtain a tablet fragment. During their battle, Scorpion revealed he was working for a smart, green and yellow lady with numerous shiny arms who promised to turn him human again. Miguel regrettably took the fragment from Stone, wishing there was another way to cure him. Miguel trailed the last fragment to Alchemax Tower, finding the source of his adversaries at Alchemax's Shadow Division. There, he was confronted by Director Serena Patel, AKA Doctor Octopus, who planned to use the fragment to power a Condensed Matter Reactor to destroy part of Nueva York as a testament to the fragment. He was able to destroy the external power sources, shut down the reactor, and defeat Patel. Power of Mysterio Mysterio was able to reclaim the Tablet and began to change it to his liking. Madame Web was able to teleport the Spider-Men to Earth-TRN579 who used their combined power to defeat him. Edge of Time Spider-Man got word of Walker Sloan's, a scientist of Alchemax, plan to go back in time and create Alchemax years before it was created. He failed to stop Sloan, but his attempts allowed him to be unaffected by the new timeline and witness a possible future including the death of Peter Parker. Fighting The Future Miguel manufactured a telepathic link between him and his alternate predecessor and attempted to convince him to stay away from Anti-Venom; however, Parker didn't listen and was Anti-Venom almost killed him. Miguel was able to save him by transporting him to the future and going back and defeating Brock himself. Over The Edge After Peter's recovery, the Spider-Men discovered that the two gateways had created a timestorm. It was accelerating due to the existence of a temporal paradox, Atrocity, and manipulations by the future Peter Parker. O'Hara and Parker reversed the gateway's polarity and forced their respective adversaries into the timestream, erasing the alternate timeline. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 along with: *'Superhuman Strength:' He is capable of lifting 30 tons at his peak and can jump very long distances. *'Superhuman Mobility:' His physical movement and reaction time are even greater than the original spider-man's speed. His agility is also much greater than a normal athlete. **'Accelerated Vision:' His visual abilities are much faster than a normal being. He can see things much faster and can see things great distances away. *'Superhuman Endurance:' His physical durability and mental toughness is beyond human limits allowing him to survive falls form great heights or get hit by beings of incredible strength with minimal injury or pain. He was able to walk for hours towards a hospital with crippling injuries. **'Superhuman Healing:' His increased metabolism enable shim to heal much faster and much better than a healthy human being and requires minimal medical attention to recover from crippling injuries in a few days at most. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Organic Webbing:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. * Spider-Sense: Madame Web gave Miguel the ability to perceive threats to him moments before they happen. * Fragment Detection: Madame Web gave Miguel the ability to sense the location of fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. * X-Ray Vision: Madame Web gave O'Hara the ability to see through objects, locate enemies, and discern structural weaknesses. * Telepathic Link: Miguel created a psychic link between him and Peter Parker. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * O'Hara believes he's a temporal paradox due to him remembering Earth-TRN199, but due to Marvel standards, he wasn't since he was on a parallel universe rather than an alternate timeline. | Trivia = * Miguel O'Hara was voiced by Dan Gilvezan in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and by Christopher Daniel Barnes in Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * Miguel doesn't believe himself a Freaker. * His Alchemax identification is 5-2-4-9 and his archives password is Lyla. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Captain Universe Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Precogs Category:Geneticists Category:O'Hara Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student Category:Stone Family Category:Physicists Category:Symbiotes-possessed